This invention relates to a fuel injection valve for low pressure injection into the intake manifold of a mixture comprising, externally ignited internal combustion engine. In particular this invention relates to a fuel injection valve in which an envelope of air derived from the intake manifold is formed around the injector to prevent the fuel from wetting the walls of the nozzle. The disadvantage of the present nozzles of this type is that during the transition form idle to full load and during full load operation the pressure drop between the intake manifold upstream from the throttle and the nozzle is not sufficient to form the air envelope. Thus, some of the fuel from the injector valve attaches to the nozzle wall and is not available for combustion in the cylinder.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing the injector valve with a geometry that will insure adherence of fuel to the injector with no air envelope.